The Studio
by NCChris
Summary: A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and all its characters. No copyright infringement is intended. This one-shot is rated MA for language, violence, and sexual situations. This is Jasper's perspective on the ballet studio scene from Twilight. It begins as Bella escapes from the Phoenix airport. It will follow canon pairings and italics represent thoughts directed to Edward.


_A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and all its characters. No copyright infringement is intended. This one-shot is rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations. This is Jasper's perspective on the ballet studio scene from Twilight. It begins as Bella escapes from the Phoenix airport. It will follow canon pairings and italics represent thoughts directed to Edward. Hammerhips acted as my beta for this one-shot and I can't thank her enough for her insight and suggestions. A good Twitter friend (Miss Rys) made the banner for me._

_- NCChris_

* * *

**The Studio**

* * *

**JPOV**

I stood impatiently outside the ladies' room; I was alert for any indication that the tracker was here or signs of his red-headed mate. I had felt her attachment to him and, though he seemed to hold her in some regard, she obviously felt the pull of a mate to him. We would have to tread carefully with her. I would make sure to discuss that with my brothers and Carlisle after this mess was cleared up.

With a growl, I spun around, running into the ladies' without regard for anyone that might be utilizing those facilities. Bella wasn't inside; I could feel her receding emotional signature as she fled. With a growl, I left the way I had come, muttering an apology. God damn it! How was I going to explain this to Edward?

Alice and Edward were outside the door as I exited.

"She's going to the ballet studio, Jasper. She ran out a separate exit and will go to her mother's home first."

I studied the slip of paper with the address, nodding curtly as we strode as quickly as human decorum would allow. I was sorely tempted to throw Bella over my knee and teach her a lesson. I saw Edward's lips twitch up in a smile as he caught that particular thought.

_I'm sorry, Edward. I should have suspected something. She was acting strangely the entire trip to the airport. I shouldn't have let her out of my sight._

I felt his acceptance of my apology and sent out a small wave of gratitude and reassurance. We would find her and put an end to this ridiculous "hunt".

Alice drove and I struggled to calm both her and Edward as we got closer to the Scottsdale address. As we stepped out of the vehicle, I could smell her scent on the air, and it was evident that Edward could as well. He twitched, obviously wanting to track her scent.

"Edward, wait. We'll need Carlisle and Emmett. They'll be here in a moment."

We stepped inside the home and were immediately hit with the scent of the tracker. A feral growl welled up in my chest, venom pooling in my mouth. I could almost feel the residual amusement with which he'd planned his "game". Alice's eyes glazed over a moment after entering; I caught her just before she slumped to the floor, her small body wracked with sobs. I held her tightly, rocking her gently. Edward was going mad beside me, shaking and moaning low in his throat as he shared whatever vision Alice was seeing. I forced calm out into the room to little effect, but I couldn't find it in myself to force anything stronger.

_He'll pay, Edward. For everything. I will make him pay._

I could feel the wall coming down from my psyche, that part of myself long buried coming up to the surface once again. That piece of nomadic filth had picked the wrong family to fuck with. He would tremble in fear before I was done with him.

Emmett came barreling through the doorway a moment later with Carlisle right behind him and we leapt into action. Bella had a good lead on us and Alice had seen what would happen. I quickly briefed Carlisle on the events up to this point and Edward brokenly described the torture that Bella was enduring even now. I felt the last bit of amber leave my eyes as Edward's desperation and my own rage flooded through me.

I looked to Carlisle for the order to go. He nodded at Edward and Edward was gone in a flash so quick even I had trouble tracking his movement. He would not be deterred. His only desire was to get to Bella. The rest of us would drive to the studio. Bella's injuries would be severe and the car would be necessary to transport her.

None of us spoke as we drove the few blocks to the studio. We could already hear the battle waging between Edward and the older, stronger tracker. Emmett and I were out of the car before it had pulled to a complete stop, Carlisle and Alice at our heels. I hissed at Alice as she made to enter the building. I didn't want my mate in danger.

She patted my arm, calming the beast that was so close to the surface as I prepared for battle, and slipped into a side door. I saw her ghost to Bella's side, assessing her condition as Carlisle, Emmett, & I burst through the doorway.

Edward was out of control, vengeance flooding from him in thick ropy waves. It did nothing to calm my own agitated state and my low growl was constant now. Emmett flicked his eyes over toward me and I gave a slight nod. I smiled coldly as he cracked his knuckles.

"Edward, stop. Bella needs you, son. Remember who you are." Carlisle spoke calmly, laying his hand on Edward's shoulder.

Slowly, Edward regained himself. I allowed my own desire for vengeance to flood the room, sending a healthy burst of terror to the injured nomad who had dared to play games with my family.

_Go, Edward. Emmett and I will take care of the trash. _Even my mental voice was a harsh growl.

Emmett grabbed one shoulder and I grabbed the other, hauling him up between the two of us. We smiled menacingly at his hiss of pain.

I utilized the full power of my gift as I hit him with paralyzing waves of terror.

"You picked the wrong family to play your "game" with, James. It will be your last bad decision."

His hands were holding a chunk of his throat in place that was fusing as he replied.

"You're the empath, right?" he chuckled darkly, "You should thank me. After all, we're almost family…if not for that vile doctor; I would have sired your mate. Of course, I would have also broken her in for you a bit, too."

I tightened my grip over that last statement, pleased to hear the joint crunching slightly as my fingers bit into flesh and bone.

"Explain, tracker." I growled.

I really could give a shit less about what he had to say, but I knew Alice would want to know anything he knew of her past. He tilted his head toward the video camera.

"It's all there, but I think I'll just take it to my final grave with me. Why should I tell you anything?" he replied, smirking.

Obviously, he had no fucking idea who he was dealing with. I nodded at Emmett who immediately removed his arm at the shoulder. I addressed him again.

"Explain and we'll make it easier on you. Your choice." I drawled calmly, idly snapping off the pinky finger of his remaining hand.

I took great pleasure in his answering howl of pain. It had been a long time since I had tortured another, but I would do so today for my Alice and for Edward's Bella.

I tossed my battered silver Zippo to Emmett.

"Go start the fire."

Emmett was looking at me with awe, but, to his credit, he didn't question me. He recognized an order when he heard it. I could hear him tearing up pieces of the wooden plank flooring and smelled the fumes from the gasoline that he returned with from the car.

I listened as James told the tale of my wife's turning. When first he paused to smirk and gloat over his tale, I removed his remaining hand; at the next hesitation, he lost his left ear. I wished I could go back in time and kill the asylum staff again for the horrible tortures they had inflicted on her and thought, not for the first time, that perhaps it was truly a blessing that she had no memory of being human. Since time travel was indeed impossible, I contented myself with the slow removal of his appendages and a constant barrage of terror.

Growling out in my rage after yet another pause, "You're running out of body parts and I'm running out of patience. You're going to force me to become…creative… if you don't give me what I want, tracker. I doubt very seriously you'll enjoy my creative side."

I smiled coldly as he immediately delved back into the story with a shudder of revulsion and fear. It seemed that James had been one of the orderlies assigned to her wing of the asylum. He'd personally defiled her human body many times when she was comatose following the barbaric electroconvulsive therapy that had been the staple of her "treatment". That admission awoke the beast within completely and the fragile control I was hanging on to snapped. I slammed his ruined body into one of the mirrored walls and growled into his ear, venom dripping from my bared teeth and eyes black as the pits of hell.

"You are the very lowest form of filth to defile a woman. You don't deserve to have a cock."

With a metallic screech and a bloodcurdling scream, James and his cock were separated. His balls followed quickly after. With a grunt of utter disgust, I dropped the parts to the floor and ground them to dust beneath my booted foot, taking immense pleasure from his howls of pain and garbled pleas.

Throughout the interrogation, which was carried out at vampire speed, I could smell Bella's blood flooding the studio. I knew there was too much being spilled and when I could focus through my rage, I used the thready beat of her heart to ground me and keep me calm, to remind me of the purpose for this fight.

Finally, Emmett rejoined me and gathered the pieces of James' body. He spat a mouthful of venom onto the pieces as we tossed them onto the pyre. When only the torso and head remained, I addressed the useless lump of flesh.

"Death is too kind a punishment for a worthless, sadistic piece of shit like you."

With a roar of outrage, Alice leapt onto his shoulders and ripped his head off, tossing it into the flames as I shoved the torso in after it. I could feel the feral pleasure of my mate and brother feeding my own as we danced around the raging fire, watching the final demise of one who had hurt our family in ways almost unimaginable.

I felt Carlisle's resignation as he surveyed our celebration and carried Bella, Edward at his side, out to the car. We would cover our tracks here and then meet at the hospital later. All three of us needed to calm before we encountered humanity again.

Alice, Emmett, and I moved with preternatural symmetry as we set up the arson of the remainder of the studio. I saw Alice rescue the video camera from its resting place amid the blood and venom that sizzled along the perimeter of the fiery pyre. Now that the fight was over and the evil vanquished, I was almost desperate to get away from here…to hold her in my arms and let her calm me and to calm and comfort her in return.

We stepped out of the studio and Emmett nodded to us, running back toward Bella's home to meet Rosalie. Alice and I would follow and spend some time alone together before we all rejoined Carlisle, Esme, and Edward at the hospital.

"I'm okay, Jazzy." She whispered as I scooped her up in my arms, still operating mostly on instinct; the desire to care for and protect our mate being one of our strongest instinctual desires.

I wasn't quite able to respond yet, my mouth still flooded with venom as I struggled to wall up the feral and vicious part of me that had necessarily been released tonight. I didn't want to be that man again.

I ran, with Alice in my arms, back to Bella's, walking past Emmett and Rosalie and into the cool, dark interior. I made my way to a room in the back of the home that, judging by the scent, must have been a guest room of some sort. Bella's scent wasn't as strong here, nor was her mother's or what I assumed to be her stepfather's. I carefully curled my body around Alice's and buried my face in the crook of her neck. She purred softly as she stroked her fingers through my hair, bathing me in her pure love as my body shook with the after-effects of the fight.

I returned the feeling mixed with my own for her and felt her tense body begin to relax. I knew we would have to talk about what we had learned tonight, but for now comfort was more important. I kissed her tenderly, her body so slight and delicate beneath mine.

She whimpered softly beneath me as my hands mapped out her body, already intimately familiar with each curve and dip after more than half a century as her lover. I was gentle with my movements, giving her time to halt me if the news of her brutal and habitual rape as a human proved too much for her.

"Touch me, Jasper…I need you to erase the ideas from my head. I don't remember the events he told you about. Make love to me and remind me that my body is yours." She murmured softly, her emotions raw and voice pleading.

"You are not that girl anymore, Darlin', any more than I am Maria's plaything. If you belong to me, then I belong equally to you."

We slowly unbuttoned shirts and unzipped pants until we lay together, skin to skin. Our hands roamed over soft curves and rough battle scars. We were slow and gentle with each other, testing reactions and searching out each other's pleasure, rather than rushing to release.

My lips found the mark at the crux of her neck and shoulder where I had marked her as my mate so many years ago, relishing her shudder of desire and pleasure as I sucked at it, the skin there more sensitive to my touch, and sucked in a hiss as her fingers drifted to the matching mark at my shoulder.

I entered her slowly, stilling as I filled her completely before starting a slow, deep rhythm. We didn't speak, instead flooding the room with emotion as I amplified and projected our pleasure. Distantly, I heard Emmett and Rosalie in the other bedroom, but I tuned them out, needing to focus only on my mate, her pleasure and wellbeing.

Alice wrapped her legs tightly around my waist, meeting each of my thrusts with a roll of her hips. I cupped her ass in my palms, holding her more securely to me as I began to increase the speed and strength of my thrusts, her body tightening and coiling around me. I felt her orgasm beginning as her emotions became more erratic and her pleasure spiraled. With a groan, I claimed her lips with mine, swallowing her soft mewls and whimpers of release even as I spilled inside her.

Concern poured from me as I rolled to the side, curling her sobbing form tightly against my chest. I smoothed my fingers through her hair, focusing all of my love and comfort into my touch as she gradually calmed. We lay together, not speaking, simply holding each other until twilight fell. It was time to go see to Bella and be with our brother now. We rose and dressed silently; I could feel that her spirit was lighter. She would work through this. Alice was one of the strongest and most resilient women I had ever met. I sent her a little burst of admiration and she smiled softly.

"Thank you, Jas. Do you think I could have a few minutes before we go?"

"Darlin', don't shut…" I was interrupted by a soft knock on our door, Rosalie. "Come in, Rose." I called softly, understanding that right now it was her sister's perspective that she needed.

Rosalie squeezed my arm as she came in, silently pulling Alice into a hug. I slipped out to wait in the living room with Emmett, giving my wife and sister some privacy.

"She okay?" Emmett asked as I entered.

"She will be."

We sat and waited, both now focusing our thoughts on our other sister and brother.


End file.
